Moonlight Serenade
by oddment1
Summary: This is the fourth installment of my Jem story. A new enemy is after Zack Morgan and it looks like he is much too powerful for him. Will there be someone to help him? If not, will Zack face his fate with dignity or will he find a way to outwit his foe.
1. Moonlight Beginning

Moonlight Densetsu (English version not mine of course)

I'm sorry, but I cannot tell  
I can only tell you within a dream  
Before my nerves become shorted  
I wish to meet with you now

It seems to be crying, the moonlight  
Since I cannot telephone past midnight  
I do not know what to do with the love of you  
My heart is a kaleidoscope

The moon's light will guide me  
So that I can once again meet you  
Choreography of the stars can predict  
All the love which has come and gone  
Together on the same earth, a miracle romance

With you, another weekend  
God, please grant me a happy end  
In the past, present and future  
I will be devoting all my thoughts to you

If disaster comes to us when we meet  
I will never forget us  
Millions of stars are looking at us  
Seeing us attempt to live together in love

Unintentionally, miraculously, we cross again  
So I meet with you again  
Choreography of the stars can predict  
all the love which has come and gone  
Together on the same earth, a miracle romance  
Something I do believe in - a miracle romance.

This story begins in a creepy castle in a desolate land. No sane person would want to set foot in it. Inside the castle, a tall and sinister witch with crazy red hair sat on her throne and looked down at her subject.

"Report, Jedite!" the evil woman bellowed.

"I have excellent news my queen," the blond man responded. "I have found an excellent source of energy for the Negaverse!"

"Just where is this source of energy!" Queen Beryl ranted.

"It came to me in a dream," Jedite went on while waving his hand causing a clear circle to appear in the middle of the room.

The circle showed several highlights of a man's life who was wearing glasses. They started with him fighting a strange group of rockers and ended with him fighting to the death with an insane witch with brown hair.

"This looks promising!" the evil queen laughed. "Who is he?"

"His name is Zack Morgan, my queen," Jedite answered.

"Go and do not fail me!" Beryl ordered.

Zack Morgan approached the kitchen where his wife Raya was cooking breakfast on the day before Halloween. He was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt. He was also carrying a bag containing his work clothes. By the smell coming from the kitchen, he knew that his wife was cooking oatmeal. From his location, he could see his two-year-old daughter Anita Jerrica Morgan playing at the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Hello, cutie-pie!" Zack greeted when he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey," Raya responded wearing a red dress.

Zack found himself frozen in place for a second when he looked at his wife. Even though he had been married to her for a few years, she still stole his breath every time. He slowly approached Raya and wrapped his arms around her while giving her a passionate kiss.

"Ah!" Raya moaned while dropping her wooden spoon.

Zack briefly considered helping his wife out of her dress until he remembered that his little girl was playing in the next room.

"Oh, what you do to me!" Raya cried out when Zack finally let her go.

"I love you!" Zack proclaimed.

"I love you too!" Raya responded. "Anything interesting happening at work?"

"Three exchange students from Japan are going to be taking my children's class for a semester," Zack spoke.

"How exciting!" Raya exclaimed.

"I was thinking about asking some of the Starlight girls to play tour guide," Zack pondered.

"That's a good idea," Raya agreed.

Zack left the kitchen to go talk with his daughter. He approached the table to see his daughter wearing blue overalls and a white shirt. On the table was a colored picture of Jem that she had just finished. What she did not know was that Jem was currently the alter ego of her godmother Jerrica Benton. Anita had just started building a castle out of blocks when her father arrived.

"Did you draw this?" Zack asked while picking up the picture to look at it more closely.

"Yes, daddy," Anita replied.

"You're getting good at this!" Zack complimented while lightly ruffling his daughter's blonde hair.

"Thank you, daddy!" Anita beamed.

"Can I play too?" Zack wondered.

"Sure, " Anita agreed with a smile.

Zack enjoyed playing with his daughter so much that he did not see Raya bringing in breakfast.

"Hmm, I thought that I only had one child, but it seems that I have two," Raya joked.

"Are you telling me that an adult can't play with blocks?" Zack flippantly responded causing his daughter to giggle.

"Okay, I give," Raya gave in while raising her hands in a placating gesture. "How about you two taking a break to eat breakfast?"

"Back to the real world," Zack sighed as he and Anita followed Raya to the dining room table.

Zack picked Anita up and put her in a highchair. The Morgan family ate their oatmeal and toast while having a lively discussion. When they were done, Zack and Anita stood up and Raya cleared the dishes.

"Honey, could you please take Anita to Jerrica's on your way to work so I can get groceries," Raya requested. "She's expecting her."

"Okay, get your coat, sweetie," Zack ordered.

"Yes, daddy," Anita obediently answered while running to her room to get ready.

Zack retrieved his blue coat from the coat rack by the front door and picked up his car keys from the hook on the wall. His daughter quickly ran back to him after she finished bundling up.

"They have so much energy at this age," Zack thought with a smile.

Zack and Anita headed to Zack's brown station wagon. He buckled her in her seat and drove off after he buckled his own seatbelt. He quickly got to Starlight House since it was close by and rang the doorbell.

"There's my little angel!" Jerrica piped up when she opened the door.

"Thanks, Jerrica," Zack acknowledged as she scooped up his daughter and gave her a hug.

"I'm always happy to help out with my goddaughter!" Jerrica beamed.

"Daddy loves you!" Zack spoke while turning to leave.

"I love you!" Anita echoed.

Zack approached his car but stopped because a burning thought had entered his mind. He resolved to talk with Raya about it when he got back home.

"Are you okay?" Kimber asked, seemingly coming from out of nowhere which caused Zack to quickly turn around with his eyes fully opened. "I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Zack sighed.

"You seem distracted about something," Kimber pressed.

"I was just thinking," Zack answered.

"Need to talk?" Kimber offered.

"I really should talk to Raya about this," Zack refused.

"Is she okay?" Kimber asked with a look of concern.

"Yes," Zack replied.

"It will be a while before you can talk with her," Kimber pointed out. "It won't be good for you to keep this locked in all day."

"I guess I can spare a couple of minutes," Zack conceded while checking his watch.

Zack got in his car and started it so the heater could turn on while Kimber climbed into the passenger seat.

"You're wanting another baby, aren't you?" Kimber questioned.

"I… uh…" Zack gasped because he was shocked that his friend seemed to be psychic. "I guess I am."

"I thought so," Kimber gloated.

"I'm an only child and my parents gave me everything that I could have needed, but…" Zack started to explain.

"You were lonely and you don't want Anita to be like that," Kimber finished.

"Are you psychic?" Zack demanded.

"I just know you really well," Kimber responded while shaking her head.

"The thing is that I don't want to pressure Raya because I know that it couldn't have been easy for her to have Anita," Zack put out.

"Even if she doesn't want to have more children, I'm sure that she would still want to talk about this with you," Kimber pressed. "If she doesn't want to go through all of the pain again, you should suggest adoption."

"Thanks, Kimber," Zack acknowledged.

"I'll say one more thing before I leave," Kimber offered. "If I was your wife, that reason would convince me to have a second child with you. Good luck!"

Kimber left after giving Zack's right shoulder a friendly squeeze and he drove to his job at Tao Dojo. He went to the locker room when he got there and changed into his blue sweats and white shirt with the company name on it. After he tied his black belt around his waist, he started his adult classes which were very demanding for him. His tradition before starting the children's class was to take a short walk to relax. When he got back, the five Starlight girls who were taking the class of course had a warm greeting for him, but what attracted his attention this time was three new girls having an animated discussion. One girl had a head of dark blonde hair that had two buns on top with a pony tail dangling from each of them. Another of the girls had a fiery disposition with raven hair. The third girl who was patiently listening to the argument had blue hair. Zack decided that the neighborly thing was to introduce himself.

"Serena, this class could be very useful to us," the fiery girl argued.

"But I don't want to stub my toe!" Serena whined.

"You are such a whiner!" the brunette protested.

"Am not!" Serena spat while sticking out her tongue.

"Excuse me," Zack quietly spoke which caused all three girls to quickly turn around. "I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Zack Morgan and I teach this class."

"I'm Serena Tsukino," the blonde offered.

"I'm Rei Hino," the brunette went on.

"I'm Amy Mizunio," the blue haired girl introduced.

"We're exchange students from Japan," Rei finished.

"Come see me after class," Zack requested. "I think that I can arrange for some people to show you around school."

"That would be nice," Serena accepted.

Zack conducted class by leading everyone through some light stretches and exercises with the Starlight girls taking up most of the front row. After the end of class, Zack waved the new girls over while approaching Ashley and company.

"Hello, Zack," Ashley greeted. "How are Raya and Anita?"

"They are fine," Zack replied. "I have a favor that I'd like to ask you."

"What?" Ashley probed.

"This is Amy, Serena, and Rei," Zack introduced. "They are exchange students from Japan. I was wondering if I could have some volunteers to show them around school."

Ashley, Deidre, and Lela volunteered. The girls were still getting acquainted after Zack changed back into their regular clothes. They all filed out behind Zack when they came across a teenage boy with black hair.

"So you actually took a Karate class, Meatball Head?" the boy taunted.

"That is not my name, Darien!" Serena protested.

"Is there a problem?" Zack barked.

"No, sir," Darien responded while slinking away.

Zack drove off in his car knowing that Raya would have already picked up Anita. Every time he drove home from the dojo, he had to drive through a quiet countryside. All of a sudden, his car started to sputter.

"Oh, no!" Zack spat while pulling off the road.

When he got out of his car, Zack saw a wicked looking man with blond hair wearing what appeared to be a military uniform. A terrifying idea occurred to Zack. What if this stranger had something to do with his car breaking down. If that was true, Zack wanted no part in fighting him.


	2. The Big Question

Today had been a busy day for Zack Morgan. He had introduced himself to three Japanese girls who were taking his class for a semester. What he did not know was that they had a secret that made Jerrica Benton's seem rather paltry. These girls were actually super heroes who frequently conversed with a talking cat. His classes had just ended so he was on his way home to talk to his wife Raya about a desire that was most prevalent in his heart at the time. Before he got there, his car broke down and he had to pull off the road. When Zack got of his car, he was confronted by a blond stranger. He could tell that the stranger was not here to make friends because of the way he was grinning at him.

"Greetings, Zack Morgan," the stranger sneered.

"Who are you?" Zack snapped.

"How rude of me," the stranger laughed. "My name is Jedite and you are about to get in on the ground floor of something wonderful."

"That's just what the telemarketer said to me last night," Zack quipped.

"Did anyone tell you that you have a bit of a mouth," Jedite criticized.

"Lots of people!" Zack growled. "Thank you for noticing!"

"You are really starting to annoy me," Jedite threatened.

"Just what is this about?" Zack demanded.

"I am here to collect your energy for the Negaverse," Jedite replied.

"I'm afraid I don't have very much energy for you to steal since I have a cranky two-year-old running around the house!" Zack barked.

"This is not up for discussion!" Jedite vowed.

"Did you do something to my car?" Zack asked curiously.

"Yeah, so?" Jedite snorted.

"I don't suppose that you'd be willing to fix it," Zack wanted to know with a wry smile.

"Don't think that I don't know what you're doing!" Jedite roared.

"What am I doing?" Zack probed.

"You are trying to stall me until help arrives," Jedite pointed out. "As you can see, there is no one here."

"It would seem so," Zack sighed.

"I'm through talking to you!" Jedite hollered.

"Sorry, not my table," Zack joked while turning around and turning on the afterburners.

Jedite somehow found himself in front of Zack but was penalized when Zack kicked him in the shoulder to knock him down.

"You'll pay for that!" Jedite threatened while getting up and starting to fire a black energy orb from his hands.

"Whoops!" Zack cried out while running in the opposite direction.

Zack was barely able to jump away from the energy blast but was knocked down by the shock wave.

"Now, I'll finish you!" Jedite sneered.

"NO!" Zack screamed while covering his eyes with his right arm because he didn't want to see the end coming.

All of a sudden, Zack heard the sound of a object hitting the ground right in front of his feet. When he opened his eyes, Zack saw that it was a rose. He looked towards his car and saw a man dressed in a black tuxedo and top hat standing on the roof of Zack's car. The man with black hair was also wearing a white mask and holding a black cane.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Jedite groaned.

"You are a long ways from home, Jedite!" Tuxedo Mask pointed out.

"I go wherever there is energy for Queen Beryl!" Jedite growled. "You will not get in my way!"

"Oh, no?" Tuxedo Mask asked while making his cane grow to three times it's original size which caused it to poke Jedite in the stomach to knock him down.

"I'll get you next time!" Jedite promised while shaking his fist just before disappearing.

"Thanks!" Zack acknowledged.

Tuxedo Mask touched the brim of his hat to Zack in acknowledgement and then he too disappeared.

"I remember when all I had to worry about were the Misfits," Zack whined to himself while weakly climbing into his car.

Zack turned his key and his car started to his great amazement. Before continuing on his journey home, he put his favorite tape in the car's player. It was his favorite because it contained the song that changed his whole life. It was the song that made Raya a Hologram. It was of course the song "Beat This".

Beat this, if you can  
Or are you just an also-ran  
I ain't no loser that  
you can dismiss  
Beat this!  
Beat this!  
Beat this!

Beat this, go and try  
If you can't then wave goodbye  
This is my moment,  
my turn at bat  
Beat this!  
Beat this!  
Beat this!

You think you're really somethin', don't ya?  
You think you've got it won, don't ya?  
Well, I've got news  
I ain't about to lose

Beat this, do your best  
And if you can't, may I suggest  
You throw your hat in,  
and blow a kiss  
Beat this!  
And then if you can,  
Beat this!  
Beat this!

Zack now had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He knew that he could not beat this new monster by himself. If he had been by himself, he wouldn't have hid from Superman. However, he was not by himself anymore. He had a family to think about and the last thing that he wanted to do was endanger him. Zack decided to go into hiding until this predicament could be resolved either way. The only question was weather he should just disappear or go home to say goodbye. He decided that it was just too cruel to just disappear. Besides, going home would give him a chance to hug his family one last time. He went to his house in despair to find Raya cooking dinner.

"Did you have a nice day, honey?" Raya asked, only paying attention to her task and not Zack sitting at the table in a bout of depression.

"Where's Anita?" Zack wanted to know.

"I put her in bed for a nap an hour ago," Raya answered while turning around to see her husband's face. "What did you get into this time?"

"You know me too well," Zack sighed.

"Are you going to tell me?" Raya snapped while sitting down in front of Zack.

Zack told Raya the whole story with Raya giving him a stern look.

"What are you going to do?" Raya asked.

"I should go into hiding so I don't endanger you and Anita," Zack suggested.

"We need to stay together!" Raya argued.

"Raya…" Zack started to say.

"If you did hide, what's to stop this monster from coming after us to draw you out?" Raya pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Zack sighed.

"Whatever happens, we'll face it together," Raya insisted.

"Okay," Zack agreed as Raya started to get up.

"There's something else that I want to talk about," Zack declared.

"What?" Raya probed.

"I don't know if I should ask you considering the mess I'm in," Zack hedged.

"If we let this monster disrupt our lives, then what kind of life is it?" Raya pointed out. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Would you want to have another baby?" Zack questioned with wide eyes


	3. Her Answer

Three Japanese girls were currently staying in a modest townhouse in the country during their stay in America. They were talking inside a bedroom with three beds. The room was decorated according to the preference of each of the girls. The girl with blue hair had a shelf containing the most complicated books you could find including Advanced Calculus and Trigonometry. She was at the time dressed differently from the other two girls because she had a tiara on her forehead and a visor over her eyes. The girl with long raven hair had new age stuff in the room such as incense burners. The dumb blonde who was surprisingly the leader of the group had posters of several Japanese rockers on the walls. There was one thing in the room that no one would expect to find. There was a black cat in the room with a crescent moon on her forehead. The odd thing about the cat was that she was currently giving advice to the three girls.

"I still don't understand why we're here, Mercury!" Serena complained.

"I told you why," Mercury answered while quickly tapping keys on a computer. "We came here so I could pinpoint an energy source that I was detecting from Japan."

"Queen Beryl will certainly be interested in this energy considering how strong it was," Luna the cat explained. "We must find it first and protect it."

"Are you close to pinpointing it?" Rei asked.

"No, but I have a suspicion as to who it is," Mercury mused.

"Who?" Serena questioned.

"Doesn't Zack Morgan live near here?" Mercury pondered.

"Why do you think it's him?" Luna questioned.

"He has been in the news a lot over the years and we all saw him beating up that woman throwing fireballs," Mercury offered.

"Wasn't her name Shego?" Rei guessed just as Mercury's computer started beeping.

"What's going on?" Serena demanded.

"I'm getting an address," Mercury blurted out. "1267 Lake Wood Drive."

"How are we going to find out if that's his address?" Luna put out.

"We could just ask him tomorrow," Mercury suggested while transforming into her normal outfit.

"We really should protect him especially since he was nice enough to arrange tour guides for us," Rei insisted.

-JEM-

A husband and a wife were having a serious discussion at the kitchen table with their small daughter taking a nap in her bed. The husband Zack Morgan had finished telling his wife Raya about his bad day. Raya was just about to go back to cooking dinner when her husband shocked her with an emotional question.

"Would you want to have another baby?" Zack asked with wide eyes.

"Oh… my…" Raya stuttered. "Well…"

"I would certainly understand if you don't want to," Zack added to calm his wife. "I was hoping that we could at least talk about it."

"Of course we can talk about it," Raya agreed. "You just caught me off guard. I haven't thought about that for a while."

"I understand," Zack murmured.

"Why do you want another baby?" Raya probed.

"I know that you don't understand this as much as I do since you come from a big family, but it can be hard being an only child," Zack explained.

"I see," Raya answered while listening to her husband's request intently.

"I wouldn't have traded my life for anyone's, but there were times when I was lonely especially when my parents were busy," Zack went on.

Zack could tell that Raya was considering his proposal because she went completely quiet while twirling a strand of her hair with an intense look of concentration on her face.

"If you don't want to go through the pain again, I was hoping that we could discuss the possibility of adopting a child," Zack offered.

Raya got up and slowly walked around the table towards her husband. When she got there, she stood motionless for a second. She then smiled.

"That won't be necessary," Raya spoke with a seductive grin while giving Zack an intense kiss.

"Are you sure?" Zack questioned in a voice barely above a whisper. "I know that it wasn't easy for you to have Anita."

"I survived once so I can survive it again," Raya answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, I don't want Anita to be lonely either."

"Nothing I could say could adequately convey my appreciation for this!" Zack proclaimed. "In fact, I appreciate everything that you do and I don't tell you that enough."

"It makes me very happy to hear you say that," Raya cooed.

"I love you!" Zack insisted.

"I love you too!" Raya replied with a hug and a kiss. "We can talk about this more tonight after we get Anita to bed."

"I'm looking forward to it," Zack answered with a devilish grin.

"In the mean time, why don't you wake up Anita," Raya ordered. "Dinner is ready."

Zack gently woke up his daughter and took her to her highchair in the dining room. Raya brought in dinner which consisted of pork chops along with carrots and green beans. For dessert, they each had a piece of apple pie. During the meal, Zack and Raya stole a few glances at each other because of what they had planned that night. The doorbell rang just as Zack set Anita on the floor after dinner.

"I'll get it!" Zack sang out while opening the door to find a familiar redhead. "Hi, Kimber."

"Hello, Zack," Kimber greeted. "I was wondering if you were planning on taking Anita trick-or-treating tomorrow."

"Yes, why?" Zack asked.

"Rio and I are taking some of the girls to the mall to pick out costumes," Kimber explained. "If you'd like, I could take Anita as well and have her back by 7:30. "

"That would give you ninety minutes," Kimber whispered which caused Raya's eyes to narrow.

"Would you like to do that, Anita?" Zack offered.

"Yes, daddy!" Anita exclaimed.

"Then get your coat," Zack gently commanded.

"Ninety minutes for what?" Raya demanded with her arms folded after Anita left with Kimber. "Does Kimber know?"

"I was a little distracted when I dropped off Anita this morning so she made me talk," Zack explained.

"I see," Raya gave in.

"It would be a shame for Kimber to have gone to all of that trouble for nothing," Zack murmured with a sinister grin while slowly approaching his wife.

"I'll go along with that," Raya agreed.

Zack wrapped his arms around Raya and started fogging up the living room with a kiss. He then started nibbling Raya's ear.

"Oh, honey!" Raya gasped. "Where do you want me?"

"I think a bubble bath would be nice," Zack suggested.

"You are so romantic," Raya purred.

Zack took his wife's hand and started pulling her towards their private bathroom which was on the other side of their bedroom.


	4. Happy Halloween

A little fright can be alright  
A sudden chill will give you a thrill  
A spooky night can be dynamite  
It's fun to be scared

It's fun to be scared (oh, oh)  
It's fun to be scared, (hey, hey)  
It's fun to be scared, (oh, no)  
It's fun to be scared

A creaky door means fun galore  
A witch's brew can do it for you  
A lightning flash can be a monster bash  
It's fun to be scared

It's fun to be scared (oh, oh)  
It's fun to be scared, (hey, hey)  
It's fun to be scared, (oh, no)  
It's fun to be scared

A little fright can be alright  
It's just a charade, so don't be afraid

It's fun to be scared (oh, oh)  
It's fun to be scared, (hey, hey)  
It's fun to be scared,  
Fun to be scared!

The previous night had been a very important one for the Morgan family. Zack and Raya had decided to have a second child due largely to Zack's not so found memories of being an only child. The two lovebirds began their quest in their private bathtub which they had to journey across their bedroom to get to. They found the time for their little endeavor thanks to a clever scheme of Kimber Benton's which got their little girl out of the house.

Now, Raya was having dinner at her parents house while Zack took Anita to Jerrica's house for dinner on the way for trick-or-treating. The greenhouse had already been closed off for winter. Raya's family was having a dinner of tacos, tamales, and chalupas. For dessert they were having fried ice cream.

"Where is Anita?" Maria Alonso wanted to know.

"Zack is taking her trick-or-treating," Raya answered.

"That's a shame!" Raya's brother Paco complained. "I haven't seen my niece for a while."

"What is she going as?" Miguel questioned.

"She's going as Jem and Zack is dressed as Harry Potter," Raya revealed. "I had to help him tie his tie and paint a lightening bolt scar on his forehead."

"You don't say," Carlos Alonso.

"He has a thing for Harry Potter," Raya explained. "He even said that our family was Weasleyish."

"What does that mean?" Maria asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know how he got that since none of us has red hair," Miguel reasoned.

"Our family is Weasleyish because all of the children are boys except for the youngest," Raya clarified.

"That explains it!" Miguel cried out while slapping his forehead.

"Anything interesting happening lately?" Raya's mother probed.

"Zack and I have decided to have another baby," Raya replied.

"Who brought this up?" Carlos interrogated.

"Zack brought it up because he was an only child," Raya explained.

"I see," Carlos murmured.

"I agree with Zack that it would be good for Anita to have a brother or a sister to keep her company," Raya added.

-JEM-

Zack and Anita sat at a table with the Holograms eating pizza. While he was eating, he noticed that the Holograms were all dressed as a different fairy tale character. Jerrica was dressed as Cinderella, but was for some reason missing one of her slippers. She was of course very pleased because of her goddaughter's costume choice. Kimber was dressed as Snow White. Aja was dressed as Sleeping Beauty. Shana was dressed as Goldilocks. Zack noticed that the Misfits were missing from the party.

"Where are the Misfits?" Zack wondered.

"They are at Danse's party," Jerrica answered.

"That's where we are going next," Zack declared.

After dinner, Anita chatted excitedly with the Starlight girls comparing costumes. There were a lot of ghosts at the party. While the girls were playing pin-the-tail-on-the donkey, Jerrica found out what had happened to her slipper when Rio brought it dressed as Prince Charming.

"What are you doing with my slipper?" Jerrica demanded.

"It fits," Rio pointed out while kneeling to put the slipper on. "That means that we are met to be together."

"What are you doing?" Jerrica questioned with a narrowed gaze.

Rio answered by taking a ring box out of his pocket.

"Oh, Rio!" Jerrica sobbed.

"Marry me, Jerrica," Rio asked.

"You bet I will!" Jerrica cried while hugging her boyfriend.

After a short celebration which consisted of congratulating the future newlyweds and passing out candy to the children, Zack drove with Anita to Danse's house to visit with their other friends the Misfits. Unfortunately for Zack, the first person he ran into was Riot dressed as a pirate.

"Ar, I'm going to make you walk the plank!" Riot threatened.

"The day a pirate can do that to a wizard is the day I eat my hat!" Zack replied while brandishing his wand which caused Anita to giggle.

"Cool costume, Zack!" Pizzazz greeted.

Zack looked at the Misfits and saw they were all dressed as witches.

"I don't think I recognize your characters," Zack mused.

"We are just run-of-the mill witches," Pizzazz sighed while the other Misfits started fawning over Anita. "We're not imaginative as you are."

Zack looked at a corner of the room and saw Danse dressed as a ballerina and talking with her young charges. He was just about to go over and talk with her when he saw in a large mirror on the other side of the room that Minx was dressed as Bellatrix Lestrange and about to sneak up on him.

"BOO!" Zack shouted while spinning around which caused Minx to stumble and fall on her rear.

"I warned you not to do that!" Stormer gloated.

"You better hope that no one out there is dressed as Molly Weasley, Minx," Zack alerted.

"What can see do?" Minx snorted.

"You didn't read book seven, did you?" Zack asked.

"No," Minx admitted while finally getting up.

"I thought so," Zack laughed.

After a game of bobbing for apples, candy was passed out. Zack was about to take Anita home when he saw someone dressed as Voldemort blocking his car.

"Excuse me," Zack politely spoke.

"Having fun, Zack Morgan?" Voldemort snarled.

"Oh, oh!" Zack thought to himself. "Spidey sense tingling!"

Zack's worst fears were realized when Voldemort started to morph into a blue monster with spiky orange hair and a shabby yellow dress.

"Anita, run to Danse!" Zack loudly bellowed while taking a combative stance to protect his child.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Anita screamed while dropping her bag of candy and running to the house.

Danse hastily grabbed Anita and slammed the door


	5. A Secret Uncovered

Zack Morgan who was currently dressed as Harry Potter for Halloween, now found himself in a pickle. He found himself squaring off against a monster that he didn't think he had a chance to beat. He had briefly considered grabbing his daughter himself and running into Danse's house, but he knew that he would he would be endangering everyone inside. His only choice was to make sure Anita got into the hosue while he defended her.

_If this wand was real, I might be able to beat this thing._

_Hmm… Maybe it can help me after all._

Suddenly, Zack stabbed his fake wand into the monster's right eye. While the monster was dancing around in pain and screaming, Zack gave the monster a spinning kick to send it crashing against his car. He then went into a flurry of punches, each one drawing a grunt from the monster. Just when it seemed as if Zack might win after all, the monster turned the tables.

"Enough!" the monster bellowed while waving its left hand at Zack which caused him to go crashing to the ground.

The hero found himself being levitated above the ground. The monster was starting to produce a black energy burst so Zack closed his eyes to accept his fate.

"Stop right there!" a girl shouted from behind Zack which caused the monster to get distracted and drop him to the ground on his rear.

"What?" the monster growled.

Zack risked a quick look at the girl who had spoken while the monster was still distracted. He saw a blonde girl with two red baubles in her hair. She had a white shirt with a bow on it along with a blue skirt and red boots.

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice!" the girl bellowed. "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!"

"You think you're tough, Sailor Moon?" the monster threatened while sending a blue energy blast which caused Sailor Moon to scrape her arm on the sidewalk.

"My arm!" Sailor Moon moaned.

"Where have I heard that whine before?" Zack thought to himself.

"You have interfered with our plans for the last time, Sailor Moon!" the monster threatened while advancing towards the fallen girl.

The monster made the mistake of ignoring Zack in its quest to finish off Sailor Moon. He made it pay with a flying jump kick in the back.

"Do you really think that you can beat me?" the monster laughed after getting up from the ground.

"No, but I bet she can," Zack growled.

Sailor Moon took off her tiara and it turned into a small silver disc.

"Moon tiara magic!" Sailor Moon cried out while throwing the disc.

The monster screamed and turned into black ashes. In the next second, the ashes disappeared. Zack looked across the street and saw a familiar hero wearing a tuxedo.

"I guess you don't need me this time," Tuxedo Mask spoke while walking away.

"Thank you," Zack spoke to Sailor Moon at the same time Anita came running out of the house in a panic.

"Daddy!" Anita squealed with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay!" Zack spoke in a soothing voice while picking up his daughter and rubbing her back to calm her down. "The monster is gone now!"

It seemed that nothing could get Anita could stop crying until Sailor Moon looked off into the distance and got an idea.

"Do you like cats, little girl?" Sailor Moon asked while waving her hand at something Zack could not see.

"Yes," Anita sobbed.

Zack saw a cat with crescent moon on her forehead run up to Sailor Moon and jump into her arms.

"This is my cat, Luna," Sailor Moon introduced.

"Kitty!" Anita laughed while petting the cat.

"Meow!" the cat greeted which caused Anita to smile.

"That was very brave of you to stand up to that monster like that," Sailor Moon complimented.

"I was just doing what any other loving father would do," Zack commented while waving off the compliment.

"Is everyone okay?" Pizzazz cried with a look of concern.

"It would seem so," Zack sighed while picking up Anita's bag of candy. "We'd better be getting home now."

It was a quiet ride home for Zack and Anita. They were both too shocked to say anything. When they finally got home to their brown house, Anita ran to Raya.

"Mommy!" Anita squealed.

"Are you okay?" Raya murmured while hugging her daughter.

"We had a little too much excitement out there," Zack stated.

"I'll put Anita to bed," Raya offered.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, mommy?" Anita pleaded.

"Sure, sweetie," Raya agreed since she could she how scared Anita was. "Wait for us in our room and I'll get your things."

Raya got Zack to tell her the whole story after their daughter went into her parent's bedroom. Raya could see how angry her husband was by the amount of arm waving he was doing. She got a little worried when Zack took a couple of steps toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Raya demanded.

"I am sick and tired of my family getting hurt because of me!" Zack raved. "Maybe I should hide!"

"We have talked about that already!" Raya debated. "I don't know. Maybe you can get that girl to watch our house."

"Now that you mention it, I think that I have seen her before, but I can't put my finger on where," Zack pondered.

"Maybe you'll figure it out tomorrow," Raya consoled. "We better get Anita ready for bed."

Zack waited for his wife to get herself and her daughter changed. He then changed in his bathroom. Before everybody went to sleep, he warned Anita to hide in the closet if any bad people came to the house and to call Jerrica when they left.

The next day, he got two surprises. The first was when he saw the Misfits had signed up for one of his adult classes. They had done so because they were impressed because of how Zack had handled the monster. That was nothing compared to the surprise that he got during the children's class. He noticed that Serena had a bandage on her arm in the same place Sailor Moon had been injured. She saw the shocked look on Zack's face and looked just as shocked because she knew that Zack had figured out her secret.


	6. Happy Birthday Anita

It was very hard for Zack Morgan to concentrate during his children's class. This was because he had to fight a monster the night before which happened to be Halloween. He would have not have been able to defeat the monster if it had not been for the help of a superhero named Sailor Moon. Before she could finish off the monster, Sailor Moon had to dive away from one of the monster's attacks which caused her to scrape her arm on the sidewalk. Now, when Zack arrived at his children's class, he noticed that Serena was wearing a bandage in the exact same spot where Sailor Moon had been injured. Zack knew this could not be a coincidence so a plan was forming in his head until class was over.

"May I please have a word with you three in private?" Zack asked the three exchange students from Japan who were taking the class.

"O-okay," Serena stuttered since she had an idea that she knew what was on Zack's mind.

The three girls followed Zack to the woods that was located behind the dojo. Serena seemed to be looking for something nervously when they got outside.

"I have a bit of a problem," Zack began with his hands interlinked behind his back.

"What?" Amy probed.

"There is this weirdo that keeps stalking me and…" Zack explained.

"You should go to the police," Rei interrupted.

"I would but I think that this nut would be too much for them to handle," Zack objected. "His name is Jedite in case you were wondering."

"What makes you think that we can help?" Amy protested.

"A little birdie told me," Zack joked while pointing at Serena's bandage.

"We might as well tell him the whole thing because it seems like he already knows," a forceful feminine voice insisted.

"Who said that?" Zack barked while looking around since he knew that the voice did not belong to any of the girls who were with him.

"Down here!" the voice alerted.

Zack looked down and saw the same black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead that had comforted his daughter Anita the night before. His eyes bugged out because he could not believe what he was seeing.

"A talking cat!" Zack shrieked while falling over backwards on his rear. "I must be dreaming!"

"No, you are not dreaming," Luna answered. "We are currently fighting a witch named Queen Beryl who is trying to collect energy for her nefarious purposes. We have come to this country because we were tracking a strong energy source. We now believe that you are that energy source."

"Why don't I just go slug it out with Superman and be done with it?" Zack whined loudly while dusting himself off.

"Do you live at 1267 Lake Wood Drive?" Amy wanted to know.

"Yes," Zack replied.

"That clinches it!" Rei sang out.

"I was wondering if you three could watch my house for a while," Zack implored.

"Of course, and I hope that you will return the favor by not telling anybody," Serena offered.

"Oh, I'm good at keeping secrets!" Zack chortled to cause the three girls to look at each other and wonder what he met by that. "We won't be home for a while tonight because this is my daughter Anita's third birthday and we're throwing a party for her."

"We'll watch that place too," Rei answered.

Everyone started to leave after Zack gave the girls Jerrica's address.

"I'm sorry for startling you like that," Luna apologized.

"Well, if Sabrina's cat can talk, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised," Zack laughed.

"Who?" Serena squeaked.

"Never mind," Zack refused.

-JEM-

Zack and Raya drove Anita to Jerrica's house in Zack's brown station wagon where all of their friends were waiting for them. Zack was in a more festive mood than he had been for a long time because of the problems that he had been having. He giggled to himself when he thought about the bag that he had stashed in the trunk alongside his daughter's birthday present. He knew that he would be the life of the party because of the contents that were in the red bag. When they got to the party, the first people she focused on were Zack's parents.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Anita cried out while rushing to collect a hug and a kiss from each of them.

"What about us, baby?" Maria Alonso questioned.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Anita blurted out to repeat the process.

After the grandparents and the uncles were done lavishing attention on Anita, her godmother Jerrica put a party hat on her head. Then everyone at the party including the Holograms and the Misfits sat at the table to eat dinner consisting of spaghetti and a salad. Then, Anita blew out the candles on her birthday cake. After everyone had some cake, the presents were passed out. Most of the presents were dolls and stuffed animals.

Now it was time for Zack to sneak away from the party and carry out his plan. When he got outside and walked toward his car, he noticed that the three girls from his class were patrolling the grounds inconspicuously. He knew what form Serena's costume took, but he couldn't help but wonder about the other two girls. He quickly shrugged off that mystery because he had bigger fish to fry. He got his bag from the trunk and reentered the mansion through the back so no one else would see him. Zack changed into his clown outfit in a spare bedroom. When he was done, he blew a streamer to get everyone's attention. The Starlight girls all clapped and cheered loudly when they saw their favorite clown. Zack started his act with some juggling and then moved on to magic tricks such as pulling a rabbit out of a hat and pulling apart magic rings. The best part of the evening for Zack was his daughter's smile


	7. The Return Of Kim Stoppable

The day before had been the third birthday of Zack's daughter Anita Jerrica Morgan. The day was a lot more peaceful that usual since he did not have to fight any monsters. Zack convinced the Sailor Scouts to guard his house in exchange for not revealing their secret. He found out the secret because of a telltale bandage on Serena's arm. The secret was quite unnerving to Zack since it involved a talking cat. Unfortunately for Zack, that day of happiness was only the calm before the storm. The next day started surprisingly well with a phone call.

"Hello?" Zack asked.

"Hey, Zack!" the voice greeted.

"Hello, Kim!" Zack happily blurted out.

"Listen, Ron's dad is going to be in your town on a business trip and we're tagging along," Kim revealed.

"Who is it, honey?" Raya asked when she entered the living room.

"It's Kim," Zack announced.

"I was wondering if you would be available to do something today," Kim pressed. "It would be a good opportunity for our kids to get acquainted.

"How is Ted?" Zack wondered.

"He's fine," Kim replied. "How about Anita?"

"She's fine as well," Zack stated. "Have you heard from Papa Smurf lately?"

"I haven't gotten into any of that stuff since Ted was born," Kim refused.

"If you do happen to see Papa, tell him that I said hi," Zack ordered with a devilish smile.

"I will!" Kim laughed.

"I should be home at 5:30," Zack instructed. "We can go out to eat then. Do you have my address?"

"Yes," Kim blurted out.

"See you then," Zack offered.

"Bye!" Kim broadcasted to end the phone call.

"Don't cook dinner tonight, Raya," Zack ordered. "We're eating out with Kim and Ron."

"Great!" Raya exclaimed.

Zack then went to work which was more interesting now that he was teaching the Misfits. When he went to his children's class, he saw that the Scouts were not there. He reasoned that they were absent because they were watching his house. He was right, but if he had known what was happening, he would have rushed right home.

Back at the house, Serena, Rei, and Amy were watching the house from behind a dumpster at the other side of the street. They soon saw Jedite appear in the yard with a monster with short greasy red hair, fangs and a green suit. They knew what to do when the monsters started approaching the house.

"Mars power!" Rei shouted to turn into Sailor Mars.

"Mercury power!" Amy bellowed to turn into Sailor Mercury.

"Moon prism power!" Serena thundered to turn into the leader Sailor Moon.

The Scouts outfits where similar to Sailor Moon except Mars' outfit was mostly red and Mercury's outfit was mostly boots. Mars was the only one who was not wearing boots since she was wearing small red shoes.

"Stop right there, Jedite!" Sailor Moon demanded.

"You're right on time!" Jedite laughed.

"I'm Sailor Mars!" Mars hollered.

"I'm Sailor Mercury!" Mercury shouted.

"I'm Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon introduced. "In the name of the moon, we will punish you!"

"I don't think so!" the monster sneered while extending its hand and magically sending a chain to fly out of it which tied up the three Scouts.

"No!" Mercury protested.

A rose flew in from out of nowhere, but the monster was ready for it. The monster ducked and tied up Tuxedo Mask along with the three girls.

"Good job. Lockmaster!" Jedite complimented.

"What are we going to do with them?" the monster wondered.

"They will make nice hostages to draw the target out," Jedite explained while eyeing the key for the chains around Lockmaster's neck. "In fact, one more hostage should do rather nicely."

Jedite waved his hand at the front door to send it crashing to the floor. He went in to confront Raya with a cold smile on his face. Fortunately, Raya had seen through the window what was happening and sent Anita to hide in the closet.

"Get out of my house!" Raya ordered.

Jedite's only answer was to wave his hand at Raya to cause her to go motionless. He then waved his hand again and caused a note to appear on the table. He finally took Raya outside and tied her up along with the other hostages.

When Zack arrived home, a smile appeared in front of his face since he saw Ron Stoppable's car parked in front of the house. That smile didn't last long because the door was blasted off the hinges. Jerrica rushing to meet Ron and Kim was another cause for worry. Zack quickly put the car in park and shut it off so he could run into the house. His worst fears were recognized when he saw that Raya was nowhere to be found.

"Daddy!" Anita cried out while rushing to hug her father. "A bad man took mommy!"

Zack put Anita down after hugging her and saw a note lying on the table. He crumpled the note in anger when he saw that it was a written invitation for Zack to go to 128 High Street to come for his wife. He threw the letter down and started to head for the empty doorway.

"You three take the kids to Jerrica's house," Zack insisted. "I've got a job to do."

Zack found that he could not leave the house because Kim was blocking the way.

"Take me with you!" Kim insisted.

"Too dangerous!" Zack refused.

"I can't let you have all of the fun!" Kim pressed with her arms folded across her chest.

"You can drive so I can come up with a plan," Zack requested while tossing Kim his keys. "We are going to 128 High Street."

"Got it!" Kim barked.

"Be careful, Kimmy!" Ron insisted.

"That goes for you too!" Jerrica added.

"I should warn you that these monsters make Shego look like a wimp," Zack warned as the two heroes headed for the car.

"You're not talking me out of this!" Kim blared.


	8. The Final Battle

Zack sat in the passenger seat of his own car with a grim stare because a monster had kidnapped his wife Raya. His only consolation was that his daughter Anita had been able to hide in the closet and avoid capture. He was also grateful that he had his friend Kim Stoppable helping him. Right now, Kim was driving so Zack could come up with a plan. After a while, Zack looked towards his friend and noticed something different about her.

"Your hair is shorter," Zack pointed out.

"I got it cut last week," Kim explained while absentmindedly running her right hand through her shoulder length red hair. "So… how are we going to play this?"

"I'm not sure," Zack admitted. "This is the fourth time some idiot has kidnapped Raya. I am getting tired of this game."

"I don't blame you," Kim consoled.

"I had a nightmare last night," Zack grumbled.

"About what?" Kim pressed.

"I was running towards a windmill," Zack began.

"Like Don Quixote?" Kim guessed.

"It fell on me," Zack whined.

"You don't think you can win this one?" Kim gasped with narrowed eyes.

"No," Zack whispered.

"How did you meet Raya?" Kim questioned to perk up her friends spirits.

"I had no idea that the Holograms were auditioning new drummers because I was taking the foster girls camping," Zack related.

"All of them by yourself?" Kim barked. "I'm impressed!"

"I've always liked being around kids," Zack explained. "I guess that's what got Raya interested in me. Anyway, when I got back to Starlight House, I had the rug pulled out from under me. Tell me your story."

"Ron and I don't really have a story," Kim sighed. "At least not one as interesting as that. We have just known each other since kindergarten."

Zack started to rub his chin thoughtfully until a plan started to form in his brain. The beginnings of a hopeful smile appeared on his face when it did.

"We would have more of a chance of succeeding on this mission if I could get a look at things before we got there," Zack declared.

"I'll go along with that," Kim agreed.

"Do you still have your communicator?" Zack wanted to know.

"Here you go," Kim offered while passing it over.

"Yo, Wade!" Zack greeted while turning on the blue communicator.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Wade spoke.

"I'm in a bit of a fix," Zack mentioned. "Can you show me 128 High Street?"

"I can hack into a military satellite for you," Wade offered.

"Yes, please," Zack politely answered.

"Whoa, who are they?" Wade spat when he saw the monsters guarding the hostages on top of a hill.

"The only way we can win is to free the Scouts and let them take care of the monsters," Zack demanded. "I've got an idea. Wade can throw out the first punch."

"Cool!" Wade interjected.

"Here is what we'll do…" Zack began.

At 128 High Street ten minutes later, Raya was looking defiantly at her captor.

"My husband will take care of you!" Raya bellowed.

"I highly doubt that Jedite snorted.

"You'll see!" Raya pressed.

All of a sudden, a blue device spun end over end through the air and bonked Jedite in the head. He somehow caught it before it hit the ground and a a young boy with a blue shirt on the screen.

"Who are you?" Jedite growled.

"Smile!" Wade laughed while pounding a key on his keyboard causing a white light to flash which blinded Jedite and the monster.

In the next instant a garbage can appeared upside down over Jedite which had obviously been put there by a redhead woman. She then kicked the can down the hill with Jedite still inside.

"What's going on?" Lockmaster hollered.

The monster's only answer was a man with black hair and glasses poking it in the right eye.

"Give me that!" Zack demanded while snatching the key from the monster's neck. "Round two, Sailor Moon!"

Zack threw the key at the hostages and the chains magically disappeared. A shock look appeared on Zack's face when the garbage can exploded.

"Gotta' go!" Zack squeaked as he ran down a side street to the left and Kim ran to the right.

"You take care of them!" Jedite commanded. "I've got a score to settle."

The monster tried to tie up the hostages while Jedite left to track down Zack but got a rose lodged in its hand for its trouble.

"Mercury bubbles blast!" Sailor Mercury yelled to make the scene foggy.

"I can't see!" Lockmaster complained.

"Mars fire ignite!" Sailor Mars bellowed to give the monster a world class hotfoot.

"Moon tiera magic!" Sailor Moon called out to finish the monster.

"We're not done yet!" Sailor Mercury called out to send everyone running off to save Zack.

Zack ran down one street and then another to lose his pursuer, but he knew it was no use. He started to get tired so he hid behind a pillar at a construction site. He knew he was in trouble when a voice called out to him.

"I know you're here!" Jedite gloated. "I have a new trick to show you."

Zack risked a brief look to see that Jedite was guiding a black energy burst with his hand.

"Why don't you make this easy for yourself?" Jedite snickered.

_Goodbye, Raya._

_Goodbye, Anita._

_Wait a minute!_

_I will not let this guy turn me into a coward._

Zack slapped his hand on a mound of dirt and rose to confront his attacker.

"Looking for me, idiot?" Zack cackled while jumping on top of a girder.

"What did you call me?" Jedite demanded.

"Would you prefer bozo?" Zack wondered.

"That's it!" Jedite roared while starting to send the large energy burst after Zack.

Zack ran towards the other end of the construction site and grabbed a pole so he could spin around around and run right at Jedite.

"You dare attack me, you fool?" Jedite threatened.

Zack was barely able to keep ahead of the black energy burst. He surprised Jedite by throwing the clump of dirt he had picked up into the villain's eyes. Zack dived and rolled to his left causing the vile black energy to collide with its master. Jedite screamed and disappeared. Zack had a hearty belly laugh but then dizziness set in and the hero went down to his hands and knees just as the Scouts arrived accompanied by Raya and Kim.

Back in the Negaverse, Jedite reappeared knowing that he was in trouble.

"Jedite!" Queen Beryl roared.

"M-my q-queen," Jedite stammered.

"Why do I keep you around?" Beryl thundered.

"Give me another chance!" Jedite pleaded.

"Not only do you constantly get defeated by the Scouts, but now you get defeated by a mere mortal!" Beryl yelled. "I have no use for such incompetence!"

Queen Beryl waved her right hand and a blue crystal encased Jedite. He then sank into the ground.

"The human isn't worth our trouble anyway," Beryl mused. "He doesn't have as much energy as we thought."

-JEM-

Well, that's my husband for you. He has a right cross that can stop a truck and when he has to confront an enemy stronger than him, he outwits him. It's now a year later and Rio and Jerrica have just been married. As for us, we now have three kids because I recently gave birth to twins. Their names are Anthony Ron Morgan and Claudia Kimber Morgan. We named Kimber Benton the godmother of our twins because we think she had something to do with my getting pregnant in the first place. I am definitely done having kids. So we come to the end of the story. If my husband has any more adventures, you will not hear them.


End file.
